Burden
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Ellis accidently shoots nick, causing nick to say some hurtfull things, and ellis hears. Can nick make ellis feel like he isn't a burden? is going to be a chapter story. slash.
1. Chapter 1

If you were more than two feet away, you could not hear the slight swish, slosh noise. Although Ellis, who was laying on his back, in ½ of the 2 connecting hotel rooms, in which people had made a very effective safe room, well rooms, could hear it just fine.

Ellis sighed deeply, but quietly, as he thought of all he did wrong this week.

The week started, with Ellis getting a sneezing fit, and alerting a charger to where they were causing Rochelle to get a sprained ankle.

Then he hit a gas canister, way to close to Coach. His pants are now singed, and black on one side, and like really black, not black like Coach and Rochelle, but black, like black.

Then they were getting cluster fucked, so Ellis threw out his pipe bomb. Everything was great, until they heard a scream and saw a very pissed off witch. Nick almost had to completely carry him to the next safe room after that.

Not to mention, the amount of times he was humped, licked, pounced, and spit on. In the end though, It was the amount of time's he got them biled on, and that brings him to the biggest predicament of the moment.

Their last time being blied on, Ellis shot what he thought was a zombie, but was in fact everyone's favorite gambler. Nick was so close to getting knocked out, the shot from the desert eagle, knocked him almost cold. Once the hoard was gone, him and Coach carried Nick to a safe room (the one they were in now to be exact). At this very moment, Rochelle and Coach were in the other room, trying their best to fix Nick up. It wasn't a bad wound, it was just the meat of his shoulder, but it wasn't the point of the matter.

The worst part was, it was a few hour's ago that Nick got shot, and passed out, and he still hadn't woken up yet. Ellis felt horrible, and even worse, Rochelle wouldn't let him help, because all he could do was apologize until Nick passed out. So they sent him in the room he currently occupied.

A low, non-zombie groan was heard from the next room, that was all Nick. Ellis stayed still, waiting to see if he was up or just making noises, in his sleep.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Nick asked, his voice low, but could be heard clear as crystal through the still night.

"Sleeping in the other room," Rochelle answered, just as quietly, as not to 'wake' him.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Nick grumbled.

"It was an accident. We were all covered it could'a, " Coach started.

"No, NO, don't try to defend him, he's been a fuck up all week and a burden to us, to us and our heath kits," He groaned again and asked for water. Nothing more on the matter of him was said, but he had heard plenty enough. He pushed the bile jar away, and turned on his stomach, pulling the blanket up around him. He knew they were sick of his stories, and all that, but just a burden to them. It started to slowly rain out side, and listening to that helped Ellis slowly fall asleep, hot tears falling down his cheeks.

ANANANAN

OK , so that was part one, of….I'm not really sure how many parts, but R&R and let me know what you think so far.

I do not own anything but the idea. And this will be a slash story in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day Ellis was the first one up, and after making sure that everyone was ok, he cooked breakfast (well if you could call canned beans and peas, breakfast). The other three woke almost at the same time, shocked looks adorning all their faces. They said thanks, but just got a shrug in return. Rochelle wanted to question why he was so quiet, but she had to guess that the other two were loving the quiet.**

**Nick had been shot in his left shoulder, he was good to go with some pain pills that Ellis gave him. Once they were on their way, Coach thought that Ellis would start acting right again, but boy was he wrong.**

**It innerved all of them not to hear Ellis's constant chattering, the only time he really talked was when reloading or calling out a special infected. Even when asked a question, all he would do was shrug or say very few words.**

**More than once he was asked if anything was wrong, he answer was a shrug. Sure Ellis was hurt and wanted them to know exactly why, but it had to be at the perfect time.**

**For a while Ellis was pretty good about taking damage, so he couldn't use the line, because no one needed to heal him.**

**But one faithful day, they were following sign's to a safe room.**

"**There it is," Rochelle yelled, seeing the room about 100 feet up.**

"**Shh, I hear a smoker," Nick said.**

**There was a cough, then Ellis let out a yell, as it grabbed him and started dragging him, in the direction of the safe room.**

**Thankfully there were no zombies about, but that didn't stop the scrapes and bumps that came with being dragged as far as Ellis was being dragged.**

**The other three tried to shoot the tongue or the smoker its self, neither did any good. Ellis was dragged about 80 feet, before Coach finally killed the smoker. Ellis was very worse for wear when they got the him, all pretty much at the same time.**

"**Oh my god, Ellis, are you OK?" Rochelle flipped out, when they got there, and helped get the smokers tongue off him.**

**Nick pulled out his health kit to try and patch up Ellis, but Ellis raised a hand to him.**

"**No, I wouldn't want to be a burden to you," His eyes flickered down to the heath kit then back up to Nicks face. "Or your heath kits," Then Ellis turned to the safe room and started limping there.**

**The three watched him for a few seconds. Rochelle and Coach with shocked faces, Nick with a sad hurt one.**

"**He - he heard me," Nick said, quietly. Then they realized, that Ellis was almost to the safe room, and they were still out in the middle of the street. "Let's go"**

**ANANAN**

**I know its rather short, but I am like dead tired.**

**So more will be up tomorrow(hopefully) and will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

The three followed Ellis into the house where they could hear him in the bathroom, cursing lowly, as they could guess that he was trying to patch him self up.

As Coach and Nick got the door barricaded, Rochelle gently knocked on the door.

"Ellis, sweetie, are you sure you don't want any help?"

"I'm fine, and I repeat my earlier statement,"

"Ellis, no one thinks that," She cast an eye over at Nick.

All she got was a snort, and a humorless laugh. She sighed and moved away from the door. When she was close enough to Nick she hit him on the back of the head. He didn't mind, she could have made him wrestle a tank, no guns, no nothing, and he would still feel better than how he did now.

Ellis came out of the bath room, wrapped up, sort of ok-ish. With out even looking at the three he grabbed ammo, and reloaded his weapons.

"I'll search the rest of the house for supplies, and to see if its stable for the night," and with that Ellis went up stairs.

A little while later, he came down and his arms were full of food and a few more, better, health kits, and some high dose pain killers. Rochelle thanked him, and she got a shrug, that left Ellis wincing.

"Why don't you go to sleep, honey, you had a long day," Rochelle asked Ellis, after they had eaten and it was getting awkward with Nick trying to talk to Ellis and Ellis just shrugging, each time with a wince.

"Sure, whatever," And Ellis laid down, and was asleep pretty quickly.

Once Ellis's snores filled the room, Rochelle and Coach both let Nick have it.

"See what you did, he thinks that he's a burden, and probably won't listen to us that he's not," Rochelle rubbed her temples.

"Its gotta be you Nick, you need to get out old Ellis back," Coach finished her thought.

"I'll try," Nick said, staring at the table.

"There is going to be no trying, your going to get him back," Rochelle said in a threatening voice. "Now were going to bed, you get to watch the door,"

And with that her and Coach went and laid down, Nick watching the door.

About 2 hours later, Nick still had no clue how to get Ellis back, he knows he does care about the young mechanic, but he doesn't know how to express it. Hearing someone get up he turned to see Ellis up, and grabbing a shot gun.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Gonna keep watch, go to bed," He bluntly said, pointing to where he had just risen from.

Nick tried to argue, but Ellis just shook his head and pointed to the bed until Nick did as told.

The next morning, Ellis was still up and there was food on the table. There was actually ham and eggs, on four plates.

"Where on earth did you get this?" Rochelle asked, dumbstruck, sitting down at one of the plates.

"Found the ham, salted in a barrel and powdered eggs, in a metal container, Ellis shrugged.

"Mmmm," Coach hummed biting into the ham. "I haven't tasted something this good, since my wife was turned. Ellis just nodded his head.

"Thank you Ellis," Nick said, but was met with a shrug.

Ellis picked at his, then with a look like he remembered something, he got up and walked into another room.

"wonder what that was about?" Rochelle pondered.

Her question was answered, when Ellis cam back with four glasses and two cans that said orange just on the side.

"You are a god sent," Coach said, as Ellis poured them all a glass and drained him.

"Not really," He picked up his plate and finished his food, then went to the door, watching for anything.

The other three finished their food and juice then were ready to go.

All that day Nick tried to either talk to Ellis, or to help him, neither he accepted. Nor would he let the accept the healing of the others.

That night Ellis surprised them with more ham and some candy bars, then fell asleep.

This time it was Coach that was surprised when Ellis got up and forced him to sleep, with out another word. The same thing happened the night after that, but with Rochelle.

When they were getting up the next morning, Nick finally got an idea, and ran it by Rochelle.

"Sounds pretty good, lets just pray it works," She patted him on the shoulder lightly.

That day Ellis was grabbed by two hunters, a smoker, and a jockey. All of them tried to heal him, but he wouldn't allow it.

That night, thank the stars, they were in another two connecting hotel rooms, that were really secure so no one had to keep watch.

Ellis was in one room, while the others were in the other. Nick got up and went to the door, he took a deep breath and let it out, then opened the door and went into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellis looked up at him, from his place on the king sized bed.

"Now hear me out," Nick said, Sitting on the bed nest to Ellis. "I'm sorry about what I said about you, I was speaking out of anger and out of pain. Your not a burden to us, or our health kits, your very useful, and have saved our asses, mostly mine more times than I can count,"

"You don't have to do this Nick," Ellis said, in a flat voice.

"Do what?" Nick looked at him, confusion written in his eyes.

"Apologize, I know you don't like me, and its fine," He shrugged. "Nor do you care what happens to me, or for that matter even care about me"

Nick opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking very much like a fish, looking into Ellis's eye. He then sighed and pulled the younger man into a soft but concrete like embrace. Ellis tried to fight a little but to no avail, as he realized Nick wasn't letting go, he hugged back, tears starting to form in his eyes a little.

"I do care Ellis, I care about you more than words can say, and I hate seeing you this hurt," Nick pulled back a little. "Now the water in this place works, so you are going to take a shower"

Ellis tried to argue but Nick stopped him, before he could even get the first word out.

"Go, and come out in just a towel or your boxers… or what ever manner of under garments you are wearing," Nick said in a firm tone.

"But why?"

Nick took Ellis's head into his hands and kissed his forehead softly. "I'm going to fix you up right, now go" And he pushed Ellis gently off the bed.

Ellis went into the bath room, and as soon as Nick heard the water running, he picked up a heath kit. He pulled out rolls of gauze, medical tape and antibiotic ointment. He then rearranged them on the night stand that is sitting next to the bed.

He leaned against the head board waiting for Ellis to come out of the bathroom.

ANANANAN

Oh my god, I'm like soooooo sorry that it took this long to post and its this short.

But I do promise that the next chapter will be longer.

And for warning it will be very smutty.

Thanks for reading so far


	5. Chapter 5

In a short-ish amount of time, Ellis came back out of the bathroom , hair and skin still damp, from the water, short towel wrapped around his waist. For a short while all Nick could do was stare, at Ellis. He had a broad chest, that connected to his very toned stomach. His arm's were not to muscle-y, but no where near a weakling, Nick reclled seeing Ellis pick up Coach and carry him a short ways. The tattoo that they had all seen was really just like the tip of an ice burg. The rest extended over shoulder and a small way down his chest, and by god his legs. They were toned, and nice and just, just wow. In Nick's eyes, Ellis was perfect, even with all the scratches and Bruises.

"Come here and lay on your stomach," Nick comanded softly, when he found his voice.

Ellis did as told, laying down, giving Nick a look at his back, which made his gasp. Ellis's back looked like hell, which of course made Nick feel horrible. Starting at the top of his shoulders, he made his way down, making sure every single cut was cleaned and covered. Once he was finished with his back, he moved to the back off Ellis's legs.

"turn over, Ellis," he touched his arm lightly.

Ellis did so, and Nick got right on wrapping up the front of Ellis's legs.

He started at Ellis's ankles, and worked up his legs. On Ellis's right, inner-ish, thigh, he had a particularly nasty gash. Nick had to clean it twice before he was satisfied enough to finish bandaging it up. When he was done with it, he kissed it softly twice, causing Ellis to gasp softly. Next he worked up the fine stomach in front of him, only a few spots really needing to be patched up. Then he made his was to his right peck.

A sratch was to the right of his nipple and was bandaged quick enough. When he was done, he flicked his tongue over the small nub earning a moan from Ellis. He worked his way across his chest, and to the other peck, which was bandaged up just as easy. To this nipple, he sucked a bit, causing Ellis to squirm and bite his lip, a moan working low in his throat, threatening to come out.

Nick smirked a little and kissed up from Ellis's nipple to his nexk, biting him gently.

"Mmm, Nick," Ellis moaned, putting his arms around Nick's neck pulling his lips to his. Nick was a bit suprised at Ellis's new found asertive-ness, but took no time in recovering. nick kissed back with much vigor, his tongue invading Ellis's warm mouth. They both moaned when his tounge found Nick's and rubbed against it.

"Wrap your legs and arms around me," Nick comanded, gently.

Ellis did as told and Nick moved then so they were laying the right way on the bed. When they were, Nic dove right back to Ellis's mouth, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, and during a zombie apocalypse, there might not be. Nick shifted slightly and pulled away when he felt something hard poke him.

Nick could see Ellis's hard member under the small towel. With a small movement it was off and Nick could stare at Ellis's 8 1/2 inch glory. He licked his lips slightly and brought his face to level with Ellis's crotch. Nick stuck his tounge out and ran it from the base of Ellis's cock to the ti, making him squirm on the bed, biting back a moan. Nick put his mouth over the head and bobbed a few times, causing Ellis to grip at the sheets. Slowly he took more of Ellis's cock in and moved his head up and down. Ellis was moaning and gasping, as Nick kept up the movement on his cock.

Nick could tell Ellis was getting close, so with a pop, he took him out of his mouth.

Standing up, Nick quickly undressed, showing his toned body to Ellis.

"You wouldn't know ya'll had that under your suit," Ellis licked his lips, looking Nick up and down.

Nick blushed slightly, as Ellis's eyes scanned him, his almost 7inch cock feeling small compared to Ellis, but the way he was eyeing it, made him feel very huge. Nick walked over and laid on top of Ellis, their cock's brushing, making them both moan.

"So overall's, you ever done this before?" Nick asked,"I need to know, how much i'm gonna have to prepare you".

Ellis blushed bright red but nodded. "Yea, i've done this before, and i don't need any preperation, Keith was a very domanant person,"

"Ok, then," And Nick pushed his mouth to Ellis's.

Nick opened the drawer of the night stand, and grabbed out the bottle of lube and a condom that the previous occupants of the room had left. He had found them when he was getting the medical supplies out.

Pulling back, Nick removed th comdom from it's wrapper, sliding it over himself, while Ellis looked at him with half lidded eyes. Once it was fully on, Nick lubbed himself up, and wiped a bit over Ellis's hole, causing the younger man to gasp. Nick just wiped his hand on the bed, then moved back over Ellis, his cock at his entrance.

"You ready?" Nick asked.

Ellis nodded, biting his lip.

Nick pushed against Ellis's hole a few time, then pushed his head it. Ellis arched off the bed a bit at the old familiar pleasure/pain. Nick moved slowly all the way into him. Once inside him fully, Nic sat there for a few moment's, letting Ellis get used to the feeling.

When Ellis nodded, Nick started out moving slow, the friction causing both of them to moan. Nick dug his fingers into Ellis's hip's, moving a little faster, Ellis's moans turning him on more and more.

Ellis was clawing into the sheets above him head, as Nick thrust into him, over and over. Nick started going faster, fueled by Ellis's moans and low shouts of his name. He let go of Ellis's left hip and grabbed Ellis's neglected cock. Ellis's back arched off the bed, his lips finding Nick's for a second, the feel of his hand around his cock and Nick cock in his ass, almost unbearable. It wasn't long before Ellis felt him self get close.

"Nick, i'mma, i'mma," And with another moan he came all over his stomach and Nick's hand.

It only took a few more thrust's into Ellis's sweet ass, after the feel of him comming to send Nick over the edge, moaning Ellis's name.

Colapsing on top of Ellis for a second, he caught his breath. He then moved and pulled out of Ellis, with a shuttering moan, and a small after shock, and pulled off the condom. After he threw it in the near by trash can, the pulled the towel out from under Ellis and cleaned them both off. Once that was done, he covered them up with the blanket, as he layed down next to Ellis.

"Now, I don't ever wanna hear the word's 'I don't care about you', outta your mouth ever again, you hear me?" Nick said, laying on his back, patting his chest for Ellis to lay on.

Ellis smiled a little and layed against Nick, his head on his chest. "Yes, Sir,"

Nick tiled Ellis's head up and kissed him gently. "I love you, Ellis"

"I love you, too," And Ellis fell asleep, on Nick's chest, with the first real smile in awhile on his face. Really though, Nick's smile could have rivled it as he fell asleep, arm's protectively around Ellis.

ANANANAN

Oh my god. i'm sooo sorry that took so long to come out.

Things haven't been the best, i went to the hospital and found out i might have an ulser. and a few other things went wrong, so i didn't have time at all to write.

but i hope this chapter did not dissapoint.

let me know :D


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Nick, woke up, his arms around Ellis. He smiled and kissed his cheek, slowly getting up, not waking Ellis up. Once dressed he went into the other room, where Coach and Rochelle, were already up.

"Well, how'd it go?" Rochelle asked.

"I thought it went good, but were gonna have to wait till he gets up,"

Nick was making themn all some food, when Ellis came out of the other room. Nick smiled at him.

"Breakfast, Overall's?"

Ellis's face was blank for a few seconds, then broke into a smile.

"I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith decided to try and make us food while, more than a little drunk, nearly burned down the house, wasn't allowed near a stove, sober or otherwise, for years,"

Nick rolled his eyes, but was smiling, as he pulled him close and kissed Ellis's temple. Behind the two of them, Ro and Coach had smiles on their faces that threatened to split their faces in two.

Later that day both Ro and Coach pulled Nick aside and threatened him. Coach threatened that he would break Nicks neck, Ro's threat was a bit more chilling. She told him that she would cut off his dick and feed it to a Spitter, then throw his bleeding body to a tank.

So at every turn Nick did things to make up for everything he said to and did to hurt Ellis.

"The choppers right there," Ellis yelled, the four of them just getting off the breaking bridge.

"Lets move it," Rochelle yelled, spotting a tank not far behind them.

Coach was the first in the chopper followed by Rochelle, then Nick and Ellis jumped in at the same time. The tank was almost to them when the chopper started lifting off the ground, and its fist just missed the door as it started to close.

"We made it," Ro said.

"I still say, they are gonna line us all up against a wall and shoot us," Nick said, as he and Ellis stood up.

"Hey," Ellis said, softly, pulling Nick to him, his arms around Nick's neck. "If were about to die, I'm glad it gets to be next to you," And he kissed him deeply.

In the background, Rochelle 'Awww'd' and Coach just chuckled, both of them then looking out the window at the bridge blowing up, as it faded into the distance.

THE END.

ANANANANANANANAN

I apologize completely, for how long it took me to get this up, and how short it is.

I hope it wasn't a crappy ending, please let me know.


End file.
